Seduced By Darkness
by Fullsteel
Summary: “If you're so persistent about knowing... I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?” he teasingly asked, his lips were even touching my ear, “Either way, I'm sure you'll never forget about me..." -AkuRoku-


**A/N:** This oneshot is dedicated to AbstractNightmare on deviantArt. I recently let three lucky persons get s chance to "win" a oneshot, as long as they described what they wanted. And AbstractNightmare wanted a horror/scary AkuRoku fanfic with a sadistic Axel. I was happy to take on that mission :D

I'm not so sure it got enough horror but well, review what you think. I'm also thinking about making it into **more than just a oneshot.** I think this could make a nice story, at least a few more chapters? Well, it's incomplete for the time being!

**Warnings: **Sadistic!Axel, blood, violence, sex (on the verge to rape), horror(ish).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts... hug me? ;3;

* * *

**Seduced By Darkness**

I knew that it was dangerous walking home this late. And I knew that I should have stayed the night at Namine's place. I did also know that I was a fool for walking through a graveyard at this time of night, especially with all the stories that lately could be heard. People had mysteriously disappeared in Twilight Town... and they had never been found again. Of course most rumours said it used to happen close to the graveyard.

"Believing some stupid ghost stories..." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around myself to protect myself from the cold, it was November after all, "Why would something happen here? There's only... dead people," I told myself and then shuddered at the thought of the dead rising from their graves.

No, don't be silly. I sighed and shook my head. The dead were not going to awake and dig their way up from their graves. Such things did only happen in horror movies. Such movies had I always refused to watch so I wouldn't get strange thoughts like this... but can you blame me for being scared when walking home alone around 2 at night?

I let out a slight sigh of relief when I noticed I soon had passed through the graveyard, after that I would only have a 20 minute walk home. Just fantastic.

"All alone at this time of night?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly asked from behind, resulting in me letting out an uncharacteristic yelp and turning around to look at a tall man standing in the darkness, only the moonlight allowed me to actually see him. It did look like he was a middle aged man, and I hadn't ever seen him before...

"I-I..." I stuttered out, cursing myself for being so scared all the time, and unconsciously I backed away a few steps from the man. My brain telling me that this was not good. At all.

"Haven't anyone told you how dangerous it can be out here? You could be kidnapped or raped for all that you know. Or even worse... killed," the man said with a smirk on his face as he approached me. He was really making me freak out. That man wasn't normal, "You must have heard about all those people who have disappeared lately..."

I nodded slowly, at the same time taking another step backwards, "Of course I have," I cautiously said, my eyes locked at the man. I wasn't about to let my attention off of the man any time soon. For all that I knew that man could kidnap, rape me or kill me... And I wouldn't like that at all. No thank you, I'm a happy virgin and would like to keep it that way for a while. And if someone kidnapped me the only person who'd miss me would be Namine. And Namine was used to me leaving town without a notice to then come back. She wouldn't contact the police until a few weeks later...

"And? Aren't you afraid?" the man asked with a chuckle, still approaching.

I couldn't help shaking from slight fear, "Y-you are fr-freaking me out..." I tried to say without stuttering. But the fear I felt couldn't help breaking through.

"Ah, that's only a good reaction," the man lightly said and stopped in his tracks and sighed, "You should never trust a stranger... especially not when..." he trailed off and paused again, slipping a hand inside his jacket.

_'Oh shit...'_ was the thought running through my head as I watched the man. My brain told me to run but my feet didn't really get the message so all I could do was simply stare at the man, _'Run, run, run!'_ I thought and with that I forced myself to take a few stumbling steps backwards.

The man smirked at me, "Oh yes, run," he smoothly said, bringing out a knife that glistened in the moonlight, "Run for your life," he then added.

With that I turned around and immediately started running. Of course I should have started running as soon as the man had started talking to me. What had I been thinking about?! With all those people disappearing I should have known better to stay there and chatting with that mysterious man!

_'You idiot!' _my inner voice told me as I ran at a fast pace, hearing the sounds of someone running after me. I didn't have to look back to conclude it was the man. And unfortunately enough it sounded like he was gaining in on me, even though I ran as fast as I could. But to be honest, I have never been a great runner. At a straight path like this I was bound to be killed!

I panted as I frantically tried to think of something to do. I couldn't keep running like this forever since he was getting closer, and I could absolutely not stay and fight him! I was small and would certainly be an easy victim, especially when he's armed with a knife!

_'The forest... and the mansion!' _I all of a sudden thought of, that could be my only chance to get away from him. If we were in terrain that was hard to run through I might be able to shake of the man and hide from him. After all I did know that there was an old mansion in the forest... I had gone to investigate when I was younger. Now at an age of 19 I was unsure about the way, but I had a bigger chance in the forest than here.

I took a chance and threw a look backwards, seeing the man come closer to me by each run. So with that I took a sharp left, running against the stonewall with a hole in it. That was the way into the forest, from there I would have to improvise to find my way to the mansion. Sure the mansion was abandoned but I could at least hide there. And hopefully the man would lose track of me in the forest...

"Damn it!" I heard the man curse as I ran for the wall and ducked so I easily could get through the hole. Apparently he wasn't happy with me for taking a run into the forest, most victims had probably not even thought about it. They had probably kept running forward and eventually got caught.

As I ran I could hear my inner voice scold me, you could call it my subconscious if you want to, or my normal consciousness, _'Stupid fucking idiot! You just **had** to walk home alone at night, even thought Namine offered you to sleep at her couch?!' _I cursed myself as I ran into the wilderness of the forest. It was a big, dark and scary forest. If I hadn't been chased by a possible murderer/kidnapper/rapist I wouldn't have set a foot in the forest at night. It was scary enough in daylight!

"Don't think you'll get away!"

Luckily enough his voice sounded a bit distant, which actually mean I was getting ahead of him. I couldn't help feeling a little bit relieved even though I knew it wasn't over.

"Get back here!"

Did that man think I was stupid or something like that? Oh no, I wasn't about to turn around and head back when I knew it would get me killed of whatever the fuck happened to all those persons who had disappeared from town.

Let's just say that I have a hard time thinking that all those persons just decided to leave town without a notice, that was something I would do. And judging by the man chasing me with a knife I could easily picture a lot of bodies lying in piles, in a bloody mess. It wasn't a flattering thought, but it kept me running. Oh great, I had just entered a real life horror moment. I thought it was enough dreaming things like this after watching horror movies.

_'There... it's... it's this way!' _I thought with wide eyes as I did start to recognize my surroundings. Some of the trees looked really special so I remembered them, _'I even think that the guy have lost track of me...'_ I thought and actually dared to slow down to try and listed for sounds. I could only hear very faint sounds, but it sounded as if he was going further away. Maybe, if I was lucky, he was leaving... Everyone knew that Twilight Forest was big. You didn't want to get lost in it, I was simply lucky to have been in it before.

I sighed and then fastened my pace. It would just be stupid to assume that I was safe, I'd better run until I was inside the mansion. And the faster I could get there, the better. Fortunately enough it didn't take me more than five minutes to actually reach the huge two-floor mansion. I was lucky to remember the way there.

Like last time I was there the big metal gate protecting the mansion from trespassers had a huge lock. And it was at times like this that I didn't mind being as small as I was. People didn't believe me when I told them I was 19. A few days earlier I had been called a 15 year old when I was out at a club with Namine. Well, with a sigh I lied down flat and crawled in under the gate.

Once I had managed to get in on the right side of it I pushed myself up from the ground and brushed some dirt away from my clothes. Then I looked at the huge mansion and took a few hesitant steps towards it. It reminded me of something that would fit in the Resident Evil games.

Last time I had been inside was when I was 14, some friends and I had been curious and therefore we decided to investigate.

I must admit that I had felt uncomfortable in there. It felt like someone had been watching my every step, not letting me out of their sight. I had even thought I had seen a flash of red and green eyes once I whipped around to see if someone was behind me. My friends had concluded that I was paranoid and after that they had forbidden me to watch any more horror movies, which I gladly had accepted since I hated horror with a passion.

"You're not a kid any longer, Roxas..." I told myself, trying to convince myself that I was braver now when I was considered an adult. Truth to be told I wasn't really brave at all. I always worried and tried to find my easiest way out of everything. Maybe that was why I mostly was alone, no one could bug me about it that way.

With a sigh I headed up to the door. How was it now? We had hidden the key at the same place we had found it. I just had to remember where...

I frowned as I crouched down and tried to feel my way around at the stone ground, I smiled when I grabbed the door matt and lifted it. It was such a simple place to hide a key... but well, there was no one coming to the mansion so why would anyone bother hiding it at a better place?

"_Fucking kid! Where the fuck are you?!"_

My eyes widened when I heard the distant yell in the forest, apparently the persistent bastard hadn't entirely given up. And hearing him yell for me was all I needed to actually shove the key into the locked door and twist it around before quickly pulling it out and opening the door. As soon as I found myself inside of the mansion I locked the door and put the key in my pocket.

"Thank God..." I weakly said, even though I didn't believe in God, and then I sank down to the floor, finally letting everything sink in.'

"He could have killed me..." I then told myself with wide eyes, "I could have... died..." I closed my eyes and just lied down for a moment, not caring that I was getting dusty. I was already a bit dirty from running through the forest. And better dirty and dusty than dead.

I just lied there on the floor for a while, listening to the frustrated yells of the man who had chased me. He was getting closer, I could hear that, but there was no way in hell that man would manage to get in under the gate. And the door to the mansion was locked after all. I was safe in here, right?

After a while I let out a sigh as I pushed myself up from the floor and looked around myself. Thankfully there was a huge window at the end of the floor, allowing the moonlight to flood inside, illuminating the room. To me it was a wonder that the mansion stood here all abandoned. It was a very beautiful place after all...

It looked exactly like it had done last time I had been there, I smile as I looked around. Even though it was a creepy mansion and it still made me feel as if I was being watched it was kind of nice to be back there. At least I was safe in here... or that was what I thought at least.

Slowly I walked around, hearing my own footsteps echo in the room. I wasn't sure what I should do. Go up the stairs? Go through one of the doors on the lower floor? Actually I just wanted to find somewhere I maybe could sit down and relax. I'd probably spend the night in the mansion, and I might as well be comfortable.

"Why do I still feel watched in here?" I murmured with a frown on my face as I walked up the stairs, looking around. I had been the only one refusing to walk upstairs last time I was in here. It was from this way I could have sworn I had seen those green eyes.

_'Come on... it's five years since you were here last time! You can't seriously believe that whatever it is you saw is still here!' _my inner voice once more picked at me and I couldn't help smiling weakly at myself. I was so silly, talking to myself like that. And sometimes I even wished I could think the same way as that inner voice. I wouldn't be as scared then...

"_Roxas~..."_

I froze dead in my tracks and twitched before quickly turning around, but there was nothing to be seen behind me. It had to be my imagination, right? There couldn't be anyone in the mansion. Especially not someone who knew my name. I was simply getting more and more paranoid for each year. It had to be something like that...

With a shaky breath I kept going, ending up taking a right once I was upstairs, heading for the door on that side. I was being very cautious of my surroundings now. I was freaked out to be honest. Where was I more safe, in the forest or in the mansion? Well, the door to safety had been shut. There was no turning back now. Unless I wanted to be stabbed to death by a psychopath who was running lose, killing innocent people passing by...

"Hello? Is there someone there?" I called, a little bit afraid. What would I if someone actually replied to my question? I couldn't leave the house, but there was a risk that anyone in the mansion was as dangerous as the man who had chased me, if not even more dangerous.

I let a few seconds pass before I let out a sigh of relief and pulled down the door handle to the next room I was about to enter. Once I stepped inside and closed the door I realized that this room didn't look like the others... It was a huge bedroom. And it was a bit unnaturally clean if you compared it to the hall way. But what did I know? I was walking around there in the darkness, and maybe this room was "newer" than the others. Or dust didn't simply get into this room for some reason? But it was strange that this room felt pretty warm...

Well, I couldn't help smile lightly when I saw the bed. It looked comfortable and it was really tempting to just go over there and lie down for a while. I was about to move when I felt hot air hit the back of my neck, making my eyes widen. I wasn't alone...

"You do know that you're trespassing, right Roxas?" a smooth but seductive voice asked, sending shivers down my spine as his breath hit my neck again, "Hm... I wonder..." the voice continued and then trailed off.

I opened my mouth but no words got out. I could feel how I started to shake a bit.. Now I was even more scared than I had been when I was being chased. This wasn't right... How could this person be inside the mansion? How could he have come up behind me like that? And how the hell did he know my name?! This was freaking me out.

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to get out in a whisper, afraid of what I might hear.

A bitter laugh was heard behind me and I twitched as I felt a hand on my shoulder, his fingernails dug through my jacket, "Does it matter who I am?" he smoothly asked, once more breathing against my neck.

"You know my name..." I said and trailed off, fearing that this was the end of me. Was I going to die?

The person standing behind me sighed and then loosened his grip on my shoulder a bit, to my relief, "Fair point..." he said and let out a cold laugh, "If you're so persistent about knowing... I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he teasingly asked, his lips were even touching my ear, "Either way I'm sure you'll never forget about me..." he then said with a creepy snicker, once more digging his nails into my shoulder, making me let out an unwilling whimper. He was scaring me, "Aw, Roxas, don't be scared of me..." he cooed.

"What do you want?" I managed to force myself to ask after a while.

And all of a sudden I was quite forcefully turned around, still in the grip of my captor, but now I could see him. Mesmerizing green eyes stared into my sapphire blue eyes. And his hair... even though the room was dark I could see that it was flaming red. He resembles what I had seen all those years ago, from last time I was in the mansion...

"Y-you!" I let out with wide eyes as I realized that it hadn't been my imagination, "You were here five years ago! That day... when I was here with my friends! You were watching me!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you remember that, Roxas," the tall man, now known as Axel, purred with a smirk on his face, not taking his eyes off of me, still holding me in a hard grip which made me squirm a bit.

I bit my lip, it did sting a bit to be held like that. But I couldn't avert my eyes from Axel, something told me not to... And there was something about him that enchanted me. Axel was beautiful, and he had such a deep in his eyes. I had never seen eyes that were so green as his... But there was also a dangerous vibe around Axel, a vibe that told me that I should fear him. That he was dangerous.

"I knew you'd come back here one day..." the redhead suddenly said and actually let go off me as he started to pace around me, slowly, watching me as if I was some kind of pray, "Five years have I waited... Five long years, in this mansion, all by myself," he said, eyeing me from tip to toe, taking in every single detail of me. I took my chance to take in the whole picture of him as well. He was very nicely dressed, he looked elegant. Like he was of a higher class.

I didn't dare to move as Axel kept circling around me, he got closer to me for every lap around me, making my poor heart beat so fast that I almost feared getting a heart attack if the man kept doing that to me. I didn't even dare to open my mouth.

Axel sighed and pulled a hand through his outrageously spiky hair, "Five years in here, and all that for you, my dear..." he said and once more looked into my eyes, now standing in front of me.

"For me?" I repeated in a confused whisper, looking back into his eyes. Had this man been waiting for me in this mansion, for five years?

He just nodded and let a smirk slip onto his face, "Yes, for you, Roxas," he stated with a low voice, looking at me.

I bit my lip and all of a sudden felt I couldn't keep the eye contact so I glanced away, but next second Axel had my chin in an irongrip, directing my face to look at him once more, "Don't turn your eyes from me, Roxas..." he warningly said, letting his fingernails dig into the soft skin of my face, once more making me whimper in fear, "I'm not about to kill you, so don't worry about that..." he then added with a wicked smile on his face.

"Wh-what do you want then?" I asked, forcing myself to look into Axel's eyes, and I can't say I was happy about seeing the scary smile on his face. Something told me this was bad.

"You, of course," Axel bluntly answered me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Since the time I saw you that summer... I knew that you were the one I wanted for my own," he said this with a smirk on his face, once more ending up really close to my face, making me shudder as his hot breath hit my cold cheek.

"So long I've waited..." Axel said, letting out a weak moan as he closed his eyes, "And now... you're finally here with me..." he opened his eyes again, looking at me.

And I was too scared to even move or speak. If Axel had freaked me out in the beginning of our meeting it was nothing compared to how freaking scared I was now. But somehow I felt... I don't know, I couldn't help feeling something for him. Something that wasn't connected to fear.

"Are you scared of me, Roxas?" he asked in a purr, slipping an arm around my waist, pulling me to his body, I couldn't help twitching. Of course I was scared of him!

Axel chuckled as he ran a finger along my cheek, his sharp nail leaving a long red mark there. It felt like I was in the risk zone of getting raped. Axel was a sick man, I concluded in my mind. A sick and sadistic man who seemed to be obsessed with me. But still he harmed me. Was this his way of showing affection?

"Oh you shouldn't be scared of me, you know..." he cooed as he pulled me even closer to him, crushing his lips to my own, forcing me into a violent kiss, and he was kissing with such a need, as if his life had depended on this single moment. I couldn't help letting out a moan when I felt his teeth sharply bite my lip, filling my mouth with that taste of iron that I hate. My moan was drowned by the kiss though.

Soon I was forcefully pushed up against a wall as he kept to hungrily kiss me. His lips were over mine, his tongue was in my mouth and explored all of it. And what was weird was that despite the bizarre situation I found myself kissing him back with the same hunger, desperately clinging to this man, Axel, who only was a stranger to me. A stranger who had spent five years of his life waiting for me in an abandoned mansion. Did I mean that much to him?

My thought were interrupted when he grabbed my hips, lifting me up so I had so wrap my legs around his own hips to keep me from falling, and I cried out as his mouth had trailed down to my neck, biting down hard... drawing blood which he then licked away. If I didn't know better I would have called him a vampire.

"A-ah..." I let out as Axel kept lapping at the wound he himself had inflicted on me. My heart was racing in my chest and I couldn't help moaning. It hurt... but it felt so damn good at the same time. Was I as insane as Axel were? How could I enjoy being used by a stranger like this? I think I scared myself more than Axel scared me. Maybe I was the crazy person in here...

He groaned as we accidentally rubbed against each other, which probably caused _that_ part of him to react. And I'm not going to lie... I felt that I was getting hard as well. My common sense told me that this was dangerous. That Axel was dangerous. He liked inflicting pain... I had to get away. But my heart and body told me to stay. My body wanted this so badly that it hurt.

"You've no idea, Roxas..." he said after he had lifted his face from the small bite wound I had on my neck now, a small spot of blood was in the corner of his mouth, "You've no how long I've wanted this..." he then murmured as he once more pushed me up against the wall, allowing him to unbutton my jacked since I now was steadied up by the wall behind me.

"Five years..." I whispered with my eyes at his concentrated face, he looked up at me and then smirked as he nodded, "You waited five years..." I repeated as I felt how he pulled the jacked off of me, leaving me in my dress shirt.

He just nodded as his hand travelled over to a small table standing next to him. He grabbed a knife and it made me flinch in fear of him really wanting to see me dead, but I was proved wrong when the knife cut through the thin fabric of the shirt to easily rip through the entire thing. He wanted easy access.

I hissed as the edge of the knife scraped at my skin, he wasn't especially careful about what he was doing. But as I had mentioned earlier he seemed to be quite a sadistic person...

"You'll enjoy this..." he purred against my ear, dropping the knife to the ground, letting his hands run over my chest, "I'm sure you will," he added as he bit my ear, making me gasp in pain.

_'Oh God... you're crazy, Roxas... you can't do this!'_ I thought as I felt his hands roam over my body. This was wrong... I couldn't do something like this with a stranger. I was happy being a virgin, and I had no intent on letting some sadistic psychopath take my virginity away just like this! Who knew what more he had on his mind? What if he would kill me afterwards?

"N-no..." I stuttered out and to both his and my surprise I grabbed his head and tried to pry him away from my neck. I've never seen such a questioning look upon anyone's face before. The way he looked at me... I wanted to look away but I couldn't, "Please..."

Axel let out a low growl, once more sinking his fingernails into my flesh, making me whimper as I felt small droplets of blood run down my sides where he had scratched me.

"No?" he sharply asked, just cutting in deeper with his nails, "No isn't an option, Roxas... you put yourself in this and you'll face the consequences..." he said, it felt like his eyes could see straight through me, it made me shudder and let out another whimper, "Don't think I'll let you go now..." he then smoothly said as he backed away from the wall, making my dress shirt fall to the floor, in quite some pieces.

I shook, finally letting the fear hit me. Couldn't I simply have stayed out in the courtyard of the mansion? I could have hidden behind some of the statues there...

I tried to break out of the grip he had on me. I squirmed, I tried to push him away, I even tried to kick him. But all of this was to no avail... he was stronger than I was, and didn't seem to care about my tries at breaking free.

He sighed as he carried me over to the bed and forced himself on top of me, looking down at me with a smirk on his face, "You're quite unwilling, Roxas... you're a virgin, aren't you?" he then asked me with tilted head and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Why did he have to be like that?

Axel let out a laugh as he reached out to the drawer to the right side of the bed, grabbing something which I couldn't make out in the darkness. Soon I could make out the sounds of metal clashing against metal and I felt how I grew stiff. This wasn't good.

"You know... you could have prevented this but now I've got no choice," he softly said, running a finger along my face, once more scratching it, "When this is over you wont regret it," he then assured as he leant down and kissed my cheek, where he had scratched it. He did like my blood it seemed.

After this he grabbed my wrists and forced them over my head. And then I felt cold metal against my right wrist, soon same feeling followed on the other one as well. Axel had cuffed me to the bed. This was it... I couldn't do anything about it.

"P-please, Axel... y-you can't do this to me..." I pleaded, looking into his eyes, feeling that I was on the verge of breaking down crying, "I just g-got freaking chased by a killer and now this..." I choked out as I tried to keep my tears in, but Axel didn't seem to care that much about that fact since he was unbuttoning his own shirt, soon throwing it on the floor, leaving both of us bare chested.

And first then he looked up at me, "I said I've waited for five years... this is meant to be..." he whispered as he leant in closer to me, unwillingly I met his lips in yet another kiss. This one was a little bit softer though, but it wasn't much comfort knowing what was bound to happen.

Soon he lifted himself from me and started to kiss his way down my neck, lingering a few more seconds where he had bitten be earlier, before moving along to my collarbone where he started nipping. Making me gasp in both pain and pleasure. I was really sensitive around that area, I couldn't help how my body reacted.

"Mm... see, you'll like it. I know you will..." Axel said as he let his hands explore my chest, eventually finding their way to my nipples. I should have known that he wouldn't just let his hands pass over them. Instead he started playing around with them, twisting them, pinching them... making me hiss when he pinched a bit too hard, "Did that hurt?" he asked and I nodded which only made him pinch again, this time smirking, "You'll learn to appreciate it..." he purred against my ear and then, to my relief, let go of my nipples to once more start kissing my body. That didn't hurt at least...

But I couldn't help crying out when his mouth reached a nipple and he without warning bit it. Damn it, that had hurt! Then he started to suck on it instead, which in turn made me let out a weak moan of pleasure instead... why couldn't you fight what you body desired?

Even though I felt that I didn't want this I felt that it started to get very uncomfortable in my tight pants. I was angry at myself for getting turned on by something I didn't want. And just as I was about to let out a moan again he shoved a hand down my pants and squeezed. Hard I might add.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pure pain as I squirmed under him, "A-Ah... damn it!" I bit my lip and tried to keep the tears, which had build up thanks to the pain, to not leak out... but it was impossible of course so soon tears trailed down my cheeks, "Y-you fucking idiot!" I choked out as Axel just smirked, pulling his hand out of my pants.

"You say you don't want it..." he whispered as he grabbed the knife lying on the bedstand, I watched him with wide eyes as he put the small silver blade against my throat... I didn't dare to breath as he slowly ran it down, letting blood draw. He kept the knife going, drawing random patterns over my chest as I closed my eyes, "...but both you and I know that it is a lie..." he murmured.

I felt his hot tongue meet the slightly stinging wounds over my chests as he gently, with care, licked away the blood. And I knew that somehow his words had made sense. I didn't want this, and yet I did want it! It was so hard to think of what to do...

"Do not..." I weakly protested but I couldn't help moaning quietly as he kept licking away the blood. His hot tongue trailing over the stinging wounds was an odd but pleasant sensation, "Please..." I then let out in a moan as I opened my eyes, looking at him since he had lifted his head.

"Please what?" he asked, once more having that dangerous glint in his eyes, "Let you go?" he suggested with a snarl, his fingernails digging into my skin, leaving a burning sensation behind as he let them travel along my sides.

"Please continue..." I hoarsely said, feeling the heat rise on my face, "Don't stop..."

And for the first time since I had met Axel he looked surprised. Apparently he had thought I'd beg him to let me go. Which I in a manner wanted... but this... He made me feel wanted in a sick and twisted way. And I yearned for his attention.

Then finally a grin took place on his place, "So you're into pain?" he questioningly purred and grabbed the knife again, letting the cold blade once more meet my skin, making me shiver of pleasure, "Oh Roxas... isn't this just perfect?" he asked with a laugh as he traced yet another pattern on my skin.

"You're perfect... your pale skin, it's like a blank canvas," Axel said with a smile on his face, making a few more patterns which made me moan in both pain and pleasure, "And your blood is the paint... such contrasts..." he then said and put down the knife, eyeing my body before he let out a moan by simply watching me, "You're so damn beautiful..." he whispered as he looked into my eyes, "Did you know that?" he then asked with tilted head, almost looking like a small child.

I bit my lip and gave a slight shrug as I felt a blush rise on my pale cheeks. I wasn't used to compliments. And even though it was a bit sick being cuffed to a bed, having a stranger carving patterns in my skin... I couldn't help but feel it was very genuine of him.

"Aw don't be modest now..." he cooed as he let a finger trail over the patterns, smudging the droplets of blood out, "You really are beautiful, Roxas, have no one told you that before?" he asked and I shook my head, not letting my eyes fall from his face as he looked surprised once more.

"That's a shame..." he murmured.

"Y-you..." I stuttered out and felt how a blush heated up my face and I bit my lip once more, making it start bleeding again, thanks to the bite Axel had given me when he had kissed me.

He tilted his head as he looked at me, stopping in his tracks, "What about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful as well..." I whispered. And I really meant it. Axel was probably one of the most beautiful persons I had ever seen. I especially loved his eyes, those eyes who had haunted me for more than five years now.

At hearing that compliment he actually leant in to my face and captured my lips in a heated kiss, once more tasting my blood. And I kissed him back once more, I would have liked to tangle my fingers in his hair, pull him closer, make him hurt me more...

_'Looks like Roxas have embraced his inner masochist...'_ yeah, that was my inner little voice going again. Maybe I'm as sane as Axel is...

"Mnnh..." I let out in the kiss as I felt his hand travel over my crotch, making my already tight pants feel like a prison. I could feel how he smirked against my lips, "Axel..." I moaned out his name when he lifted his lips from my own. And all of a sudden his hot body wasn't over me any longer. I blinked and looked at him in confusion as I saw him further down.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly as he started working on getting my shoes off, which soon was done. Then he proceeded with getting my belt up. Why I even had a belt to such tight pants was a wonder... And well, with a sharp pull he had both my underwear and pants off.

And before I had time to reach he had grabbed my erection which made me gasp in surprise and slight pain. Axel wasn't exactly being gentle...

"Heh, seem someone is excited," he teasingly said as he almost tortuously slowly stroke my hard cock, making me whimper and throw my head back. Damn it, he was killing me!

He let out a slight laugh, keeping stroking so slow. It felt so good and yet it made me want to scream in frustration cause I wanted him to move his hand faster. But I already knew there would be no point in telling him that. He'd probably go even slower.

"Aa-aah..." I moaned as I twisted around a bit in the bed, "Axel..." I said, almost whimpering at the same time. I felt pathetic.

"I like when you same my name like that..." he said in a whisper and then all of a sudden let go of my erection which make me whimper again, this time of the lack of touch. But soon I noticed that he was getting rid of his own pants, and shoes for that matter. Then I guess I could excuse him for leaving me like that. But I'm sure he did know that he was driving me insane, and he enjoyed it.

I looked over at him, he stood up as he pulled his pants down, his body being illuminated by the moonlight, and damn he looked good naked... I blushed as I realized what I just had thought. This wasn't like me at all...

He smirked when he saw the blush on my face, "I think Roxas is seeing something he likes," he teasingly said as he walked up to the bed again, crawling back on top of me, rubbing against me which made me gasp and shudder from pleasure, and Axel moaned as well when his erection rubbed against mine, "Fucking God, Roxas..." he said before lowering his head, licking some blood he had forgotten to lick away earlier, and he made a detour and took his chance to bite a nipple as well, making me whimper. But those whimpers were more of pleasure than pain by now.

"We're... we're gonna take the final step now," he all of a sudden said, lifting his head from my chest and then he held up a few of his fingers in front of my face and smirked, "Suck them if you want it to go somewhat easy," he simply said and I did as he told me. I didn't doubt he would have done it without my saliva... after a while he removed his fingers from my mouth and kissed me, sucking a while on my lower lip before pulling back and crawling down.

He repositioned my legs and now I couldn't help feeling that nervous again. I had read about gay-sex and what I had read hadn't really felt appealing. I hadn't even been sure if I liked boys or girls. I think people considered me asexual since I turned everyone down.

"When are you-AH!" I cried out in surprise as he shoved a finger inside of me, making me twitch in slight uncomfort. Fingers weren't supposed to be there and it felt damn weird and hurt a bit. It was even more creepy when he started to move his finger in and out, twisting around.

He looked at me and then smirked, "I might be a sadist but I know what I need to do to not hurt you permanently," and with that he shoved a second finger in with the first one, making me whimper of pain this time as the fingers stretched me out.

"It hurts..." I whispered and hissed as he kept moving the fingers, "Damn it..."

"You get used to it," he said with a shrug as he kept thrusting the fingers in and out, making me twist around until...

"Ah!" I felt how his fingers hit a spot inside me which made a wave of pleasure go through me, "T-the hell?" I questioningly let out after that and looked at him with wide eyes.

He just kept smirking at me, "That, my dear, would be your prostate," he simply stated before removing his fingers and I felt a lump in my stomach grow. Was that all? Was that really enough to prepare me for his cock? I mean, come on... It was bigger than two fingers!

He could probably see the slight panic in my eyes cause stroke my inner thigh and then smiled slightly, "You'll get used to it..." he said. As if I hadn't heard that some times during our time in the bed. And sure... I had. But I doubted I would get used to having him inside of me just like that.

I gave a stiff nod as I looked at him, and then he sighed and crawled up to me, kissing me, at the same time I felt a slight pressure... he was on his way to push his erection in, trying to keep me occupied with the kissing.

And then all of a sudden... pain. I pretty much screamed into Axel's mouth as he had with one forceful move thrust inside of me, I started to violently shake from the pain and I couldn't help starting to breath faster, feeling that I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Shh..." Axel whispered before he licked my cheeks where tears now flowed freely thanks to the pain that was racking through my lower body, "It will feel better soon," he murmured and then gently rubbed my inner thighs, it didn't really help for the pain but made me steady my breathing.

"F-fuck..." I stuttered out, still shaking from the pain and I cried out again when he moved out a bit to then push himself inside again, "O-ow..."

"Just relax," he told me as he stopped moving, "Relax and it wont hurt as much."

I bit my lip once more and then closed my eyes as I forced myself to take a deep breath and try to let my body relax, but it was a bit hard when I was cuffed to the bed, "C-can you release my arms?" I weakly asked as he looked at me in surprise but then nodded as he reached up to my arms, twisting a key which already was in the lock. With a click my right wrist was released, and soon after that my left one as well, "Thanks..." I whispered as I reached out for him, grabbing his shoulder when I got the chance to, and at the same time he moved again, making me hiss.

"Oh, Roxas..." Axel let out and moaned as he thrust inside of me, his head resting against my shoulder, "You're so fucking good!" and with that he moved out to push in again, and thankfully hit my prostate which made me gasp in somewhat pleasure.

Otherwise I'll be honest and say it wasn't enjoyable. Axel did apparently enjoy it a lot more than I did. Damn...

He moved, and I moved with him, clawing at his shoulder to keep myself from crying out in pain from time to time. He had started to move faster and I wasn't sure if that felt better or worse. Axel was moaning loudly of pleasure for every time he pushed himself in, and I moaned in slight pain, but it was slowly wearing off. Maybe he had been right after all.

"O-oh God!" I cried out as he hit my prostate once more, finally making me start to enjoy it.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas..." he repeated over and over again as he kept moving, now I was enjoying this as well and I kept moving with him, thrusting my ass against him to make him do it harder. And Axel must have been glad to do that cause it didn't take long time before he fastened his pace again and then pinned me down, kissing my neck at the same time as he kept thrusting inside of me.

"A-A-Axel!" I choked out as he let his teeth go through the thin layer of skin, once more drawing blood and sucking it, "A-ah!" I cried out as one of his hands found its way to my own erection, started to pump it in the pace he was screwing me.

All of this was enough to almost drive me over the edge. Axel's lips against my collarbone, his cock moving inside of me and his hand stroking my own erection in the very same pace. I was so close to come, and I think he noticed that as well when I started to moan really loudly.

"Axel! Shit, I'm going to-- Ah!" I cried out in pleasure as he hit my prostate again, "I'm gonna come!" I cried out as I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling his head to my face, making him kiss me.

And not much later, I just... it was like something exploded in my mind and I reached a completely new level of pleasure as I cried out in Axel's mouth, and then I came in his hand. Axel was also on his way to come, and thanks to me coming I couldn't help but clenching around his cock and that made him groan loudly and with a few more thrusts he then let out a loud moan and shook.

I felt how he came inside of me and then... then he collapsed on top of me, panting as if he had been running a marathon. But I was no better off than him...

"Sh-shit..." I managed to stutter, my fingers still tangled in his hair, "That... that was..."

I lifted his head from my chest and looked at me and then smiled, "Fucking amazing..." he said and I couldn't do anything more than nod as I looked at the redhead who did look back at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Axel..." I said and looked into his eyes, "Why... why me?" I quietly asked.

He blinked and then rolled over, lying down next to me and took me into his arms, "You were lonely..." he murmured and stroke my cheek, "I could see it, Roxas, you were with your friends... But you were lonely. Just like me..."

I blinked and looked at him. Yes, Axel could really see right through me. I had always felt lonely. And that a fucked up night like this would make me feel loved was really weird. In such a twisted way.

"Axel..."

All of a sudden he glanced away, "I'm sorry, Roxas, I understand if you'll hate me for doing this to you..." he murmured, sounding very out of character all of a sudden.

"I love you," I all of a sudden blurted out which made him look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, "After all those things I did to you? After I hurt you like that?" he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy. And maybe I really was...

I nodded, "I'm serious. You... you're the only one who have shown that you... like me," I murmured, resting my head against his chest, "I love you even though this was a bit sick and twisted..."

Then he smirked and tilted my head up to his face and gently kissed me.

"I love you too, Roxas," he murmured, "I love you too..."

With that one of the most fucked up nights in my life ended as we fell asleep in each others arms. In a sick way I couldn't help but feeling grateful that I had been chased my that crazy man. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have run into the forest. And then... then I would probably never have run into the mansion.

And who knows? Maybe Axel would have waited for me here all his life... that's one thing we'll never know. But what I do know is that I'm happy I met him.

I guess my mind is more twisted than I first thought.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'm really curious to know since I haven't written anything like this before! X3  
Overall I'm happy with it. Even though it wouldn't hurt if it was a bit more horror in it maybe...

**Please review! So I know if you want me to write more of it or not :)**


End file.
